Margalo
'Margalo '''is the tritagonist of the book ''Stuart Little, Stuart Little 2 She is Stuart's love interest (in the movie) and best friend who used to work for Falcon to steal household objects, like rings. Her most prized possession is a jeweled stickpin, which was part of her mother's nest. Early life In the book, Margalo is introduced when she is found on a windstill. The Littles later adopt her, and Stuart protects her from Snowbell, by shooting an arrow in his ear. Margalo then saves Stuart from the garbage being shipped out to sea. Margalo later flees when one of Snowbell's friends, the Anorga cat, threatens to eat her, and Stuart strikes out to find her. In the movie, Margalo was born with her siblings who died along with her mother. Her adoptive father and soon-to-be boss Falcon took her in as just to keep for himself but Margalo the youngest and only alive one got to keep a pin given to her by her mother before her death. One day, when looking for some jewelry to steal like her father trained her to do, she meets Stuart when she falls and breaks her wing. Personality Margalo is extremely nice and kind. Later, she became a great friend to Stuart and eventual love interest. She is also very sweet, cute, friendly, kind, lovely, brave, nice and smart, but like Stuart, can be very energetic and just wants to play and have fun. Appearance In the book, Margalo was brown with a streak of yellow on her breast. In the movie, Margalo has golden orange feathers with a white stomach and shiny darker shade of orange nose. She wears a jet pilot’s helmet on which is covering the top and back of her head. It has two straps loose on the sides and it is chest length. She has a red yarn one smaller under her hat. On the bottom of this main hat, there are two tiny silver hoops. The material is golden brown leather. She has extremely small goggles, clear on her head on top of her main hat. She wears a blue scarf, which again is very small around her neck, that is knotted but has two waist length strands hanging out. Trivia * Margalo is sometimes thought to be the deuteragonist of the film. * When being introduced to Margalo, Snowbell tried to warn Stuart on his decision to let her say, questioning him on how he didn't know she was a "vagrant or a thief", the latter which he assumed correctly, as revealed later on when Margalo steals Mrs. Little's ring. Gallery Stuart Little 2 New Ones.JPG|Margalo with Boys 1 e421560502351223a2ecf4d9e4fc9f0e.jpg|Margalo as she appears in the book 129400088522097885 b5dac66c-28e2-498b-b7ab-65bb0e743f30 308633 570.jpg Il fullxfull.222600012.jpg stuart-little-4-e1460141508791.jpg|Margalo flees. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg|Margalo Drops In STuart Little 2 Margalo unconscious.png T.png Stuart little 2 snow and margalo.png|Margalo and Snowbell Stuart Little 2 Margalo and Falcon.jpg Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-5963.jpg|Wish B: Oh No, Margalo is in trouble Stuart little the animated series 92442FA8-F6AC-40AE-8E95-95FAEBC06C7A.png 10281B85-CD6E-4C3D-B5AB-6FF8363E1B2A.png A5DF7047-4379-4279-820D-05421F98BEB0.png 9463BAD0-A5A1-4821-A5FE-707EDC3055DA.png 89F77DC2-0A6A-46E9-BBBC-E50A219E04D5.png 2C2321B1-3D07-43CD-BF1A-FE19F9B5449A.png 95DF3DF1-3DFC-46A8-926D-2F1279C92E12.png 3B85EB33-0B74-4F6D-AFB4-77528452837D.png E331B156-0222-4768-AECE-B37415F895AE.png References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters who appear in the novel Category:Female characters Category:Heroes